heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
HawkWing Tribe Coding??
ASK TOAST FOR SPECIAL, HYBRIDS, ANIMUS OR ROYALTY! For the 2017 tribe contest! Description: scales and wings patterned like birds of prey, lighter underbellies, massive feathered wings, feather crests Abilities: Can fly extremely high, "steam-breath" Location: Mountain range by the Avi, Mud, Leaf, and SwiftWing kingdoms Queen (Canon): Queen Raven Queen (Modern-Futuristic): Queen Rockfall Diet: land-dwelling animals, large birds (with the exception of hawks) Alliances: AviWings, MudWings Appearance HawkWings are massive, to say the least. They are taller than a SkyWing and rivaling DriftWings, without their wing height. They usually have horns that are slightly wavy or straight, but streamlined nonetheless. Their snouts taper to a point that allows air to smoothly flow over their head. Their legs are long and thin with just the right amount of muscle. On their heads, starting right between their eyes, is a crest of feathers that typically matches their wing colors. These can be dyed using a combination of berries, oils, and inks that washes out with a specific solution. This custom is popular amongst teenage and young adult HawkWings. Melanistic and albino HawkWings are not unheard of. Melanistic HawkWings usually have grey feathers, amber eyes, and black scales, while albinos have white scales, feathers, and pink eyes. Albinos usually do not survive, and often appear as if they are ill. A HawkWing typically has yellow or warm-colored eyes, but other eye colors are not uncommon. Their scales are typically two-toned, with a light underbelly (normally tan, grey, or white) and darker scales on their backs (often sienna, brown, or black with some highlights). Other HawkWings are patterned like birds of prey, and can occasionally have animal markings (such as tiger stripes or cheetah spots). The most defining part of a HawkWing is its wings. They take great pride in their massive, feathered wings. These feathers are typically brown with some spots on the edges. If a HawkWing’s wings get wet, they have to wait for them to dry out before they can fly again. Underneath the feathers is a thick, leathery skin. Pulling out a feather before molting season will not permanently damage a HawkWing, but the area will be prone to a minor infection. HawkWings have massive hearts and lungs, allowing for flight at extremely high altitudes. They are on par with the SkyWings when it comes to flight speed, and their feathers allow silent flight. Their bones are filled with small air pockets, allowing for a lighter weight, yet more brittle bones. HawkWings have a second eyelid that protects their eye from bugs or airborne debris. It is transparent and fairly durable, although it clouds with age. It is possible for a tired HawkWing to fall asleep with their first eyelid open, but their second eyelid closed. The result is described as “eerily hilarious” by others. HawkWings also have the ability to breathe a hot steam from their mouths, on top of their superior flight. Their vision and agility skills are better than most dragons’ are, but their sense of touch, taste, and smell aren’t so good. Hybrids HawkWing hybrids usually have the signature feathers on some of their wing, if not all. Their scales can be any color. They usually aren’t as big as a normal HawkWing and don’t have light bones. A hybrid CANNOT naturally gain the steam-breath ability. Royalty Royalty are typically taller than the average HawkWing, but this does not mean they are stronger. Animus blood rarely runs in the royal family, but there have been royal animi in the past. Abilities As mentioned above, HawkWings have large hearts and lungs, pumping blood and oxygen to the rest of their body. They can get enough oxygen in thin air, so they can fly higher than many dragons. They have a "steam-breath" that can cause red burns on a dragon's scales, like hot steam would. They use their powerful lungs to propel the steam outward into a cone-like shape, away from them. They do not use this weapon in high winds, as the wind could blast it right back at them. There is no such thing as a "steam-born" HawkWing or HawkWing hybrid with too much steam. Having feathers, they are extremely weak to fire. If their wing feathers are burnt off or damaged, they will be incapable of flight until the feathers grow back. If a feather is damaged, it "dies" and falls off the dragon's wing within an hour. A HawkWing's flight is only inhibited when large portions of feathers are missing. History The HawkWings have a myth that tells of their tribe being created by their god using a feather of a hawk, a talonful of clay, and the purest water from the heavens. They were first called the Tribe of the Hawk, after their appearances. They supposedly were visited by their god and were told to give up their ways and become like the other tribes. They refused for three days, but then terrible sickness struck them. Their leader, as his dying command, ordered his successor to become the first queen of their tribe, the HawkWings. The first written scroll in HawkWing history was by a HawkWing named Aero. He wrote of all the tribes and how they interacted with one another, visiting each of them and recording detailed notes. It is also here he writes of a dragon named Redwing who “created a majestic city…a city that touched the heavens.” Modern historians are unsure of what he meant. Either Redwing was an architect and founded Cloudscar City, or he was an animus who created Windflight, a mythical cloud city paradise. During the Scorching During the Scorching, they fought fiercely against the SkyWings for their territory during this time, and eventually won it and a (very) temporary alliance with the “grumpy red dragons.” For the hundreds of years after the Scorching, they built up their kingdom and allied themselves with the MudWings and AviWings. About 100 years into the Scorching, a young heir rose to power. Her name was Pakhi. She hated the current government, and turned the kingdom into a dictatorship. She governed everything and micro-managed all processes, killing anyone she viewed as a threat. Pakhi broke all alliances and ordered attacks against all tribes. Eventually, a group of young HawkWings went to the SkyWings for help, one of them a young female named Nakhara. She pleaded with the SkyWing queen for help, and admitted that her tribe was dying. The SkyWing queen knew that each tribe depended on the others, so she agreed to help. That next morning, Queen Pakhi was attacked, and killed by Nakhara in view of the whole kingdom. Nakhara was soon after crowned queen of the HawkWings. After the Scorching The HawkWings were now in a state of revival, recovering from Pakhi's rule. During this time, they were blessed with the gift of animus magic for the first time in centuries. It came in the form of two twin HawkWings, one named Kalo and the other Tusara. Kalo was extremely intelligent and gentle, while his sister Tusara was battle-ready and strong. The pair crafted amazing items together, but they did not know the price of magic. The two had just finished an enchantment, a set of two bracelets that would allow the wearer to be victorious in any battle. Kalo suggested that they give the bracelets to the king and queen, while Tusara said that they should wear the bracelets themselves. This sparked Kalo's anger, and he snapped at Tusara. Tusara, in her magic-addled mind, took this as a challenge. She slipped on the bracelet and attacked Kalo. Kalo put the second bracelet on and attacked back. The tribe gathered to see which animus would win. They were both supposed to be victorious, as they were under enchantments, but surely this fight couldn't last forever? In the end, Kalo and Tusara killed each other. The more superstitious of the HawkWings believed it was a sign that animus magic was evil, while the less superstitious brushed it off as a quarrel between two power-hungry, hotheaded dragons. During the War of SandWing Succession Many years later, the SandWing War struck. The HawkWings decided to stay out of the war, ad were approached by all three queens (or, more accurately, their ambassadors) multiple times. Eventually, Blaze approached the queen, Updraft, personally. She offered Updraft three percent of all taxes in the SandWing kingdom if she allied with her. Updraft accepted, not being one to turn down easy wealth. She sent half her army to fight with the IceWings. Though they were on opposing sides of the war, the HawkWings and MudWings maintained a shaky alliance. A year before the war ended, they learned that Blister had stolen the SandWing treasure through their small spy organization. Updraft had been killed in battle, so her daughter, Rise, immediately broke all ties with all tribes out of fear. She thought that the other queens, including airheaded Blaze, were just as awful. They withdrew from the war completely. Several secret trade routes were set up, so they could maintain their alliance with the MudWings and AviWings. Three months later, Rise was assassinated by a SandWing in Blaze's army. Rise's cousin, Avalanche, was chosen as queen, for Rise had no heirs. She and six elite military officials attended the meeting of the three sisters as an apology towards Blaze. They formally declared no side, but blended with the dragons loyal to Blaze. When Blaze was shown to be the one to live, Avalanche was quite proud that she had chosen the correct side. She was very stuck-up about it, leading to a major event in HawkWing history. The Battle of a Dozen Days This war is exactly what it sounds like. This battle lasted twelve days, SkyWings versus HawkWings. The SkyWings attacked because they were tired of the HawkWings flaunting their "win" in the Great War. The two tribes seemingly had endless forces, and this ended in a stalemate. Both sides were unable to continue. Both tribes went home to forever hold a grudge against one another. Modern Times The HawkWings now have strong alliances with the AviWings and MudWings. They never had dragonets at Jade Mountain, trusting that their education systems were sufficient. They allow dragonets to go to Jade Mountain if they wish, but they do not approve of the many tribes together. They believe it is only a matter of time before someone is murdered or a war breaks out, judging by current events. Territory Cloudscar City: This city is a mixture of underground homes, huts carved into the mountainside, and huts built in the valleys between mountains. It is sprawled across three mountains, the highest homes above the clouds. Windflight: This is a mythical city of floating islands supposedly created by an animus. There are fifteen islands, each of them a different paradise. Many dragons have searched the skies for them, but none have successfully located the mythical city. Rosetalon City: The city in the center of the territory, this is where the palace is located. It is the largest city in the HawkWing territory, where the palace and many schools are located. Architecture HawkWing homes are built in the valleys between mountains, similarly to the Greek's. They have carved passages between their homes, nearly creating an entire cave system. However, this is not used unless a HawkWing has too many goods to fly with. Flying is the most efficient form of transport in their kingdom. They also carve homes in the side of mountains or, occasionally, underground. In the modern-futuristic era, they have weather stations built towards the top of the mountains, and they do not have skyscrapers. They have large factories that run through mountains and are mostly ecologically friendly. Lore and Religion HawkWings aren't very superstitious, and many of them worship one god or are atheists. There are several religious HawkWings, however, and freedom of religion is exercised throughout the kingdom. They have their own religion called Kanaa, a monotheistic religion. They have several myths that have been created, either based on truth or created to entertain restless dragonets. Nowadays, none can be proved or disproved. The Legend of Windflight There once was an animus in the HawkWing kingdom. He was a wonderful builder, and he lived for creation. SO one day, thw Queen told him to build her a palace. "One that will put all the other queens' to shame," she said. So he did, and it was wonderful. "Build us a city," said the HawkWings. "One that surrounds the palace." So he did. But the animus was still unsatisfied. He tore up fifteen identical mountains and cast them into the sky, each its own unique paradise. He carefully tended to them for years, down to the fine details of the flowers and the colors of the trees' spring petals. But that magic came with a price. The animus slowly went insane, eventually completely losing all his sanity. He hid the magical paradise from all living HawkWings, and killed the queen's oldest daughter before he was killed. His body was left to rot on a mountain peak rumored to have the bridge to Hatasa, the underworld of eternal torture. Religion The HawkWings' religion, Kanaa, is very different from other tribes' religion. They believe in one all-powerful deity, Ksama. The HawkWings refer to Ksama as any gender, even genderless, as they feel this is insignificant compared to its power. They believe that Ksama is a kind deity and takes care of the HawkWings, but he can be manipulated and will not hesitate to bring wrath upon "evil" dragons. They believe he lives in the realm of Salaa, or their equivalent of Heaven. They also believe in Manda, who is a demon in the realm Hatasa, or the underworld. They believe Ksama takes the form of a massive hawk with a dragon head, so hawks are considered to be messengers from Ksama. They are not to be hunted. Naming HawkWings are usually named after natural objects, such as Holly or Oak. Others have more exotic names, such as Mason or Ava. Other, slightly more uncommon names are ones like Thornheart or Glowing Scale. They adopted many of their naming systems from other tribes around them. FREE NAMES! Feel free to combine them, too. Some might be (and probably are) taken already. Wolf, Pebble, Rockslide, Avalanche, Ember, Gyrfalcon, Holly, Oak, Thorn, Sharp, Rose, Leaf, Cloud, Fire, Wing, Falcon, Talon, Claw, Eagle, Bird, Altitude, Thermal, Gust, Stream, Mountain, Frost, Ice, Soar, Sky Significant Members Queen Raven King Rook Princess Cloudfire Prince Gust Tribe Relations SkyWings: They have a strong grudge against them. SandWings: They trade metals quite a bit, and are generally friendly towards each other. MudWings: They admire the tribe’s sibling loyalty, and have a strong alliance. NightWings: They are suspicious of the NightWings and their “lost powers.” SeaWings: They do not communicate much and they slightly dislike them. RainWings: They are beginning to acknowledge the tribe's power, and deeply respect their queen. IceWings: They do not communicate much, but have ties from the war. AviWings: They like the happy bird-dragons. They have a very close relationship. DriftWings: They do not talk much, but they do occasionally trade around MudWing territory. DeathWings: They like these dragons, but do not have any formal alliance. TempestWings: They are extremely interested in the tribe’s electricity-related powers. They are generally friendly towards them, as they have little violent history. LeafWings: They are neutral towards this tribe and treat them with polite respect. They trade herbs and crops quite often. SwiftWings: They are very interested in their telekinetic powers. They have no formal alliance. TrickWings: They don’t communicate with these dragons often, but think they are interesting. Gallery Hawkwingsterritory.png|HawkWing territory Hawkwingart.JPG|A sketch of a HawkWing by me.|link=User:ThatToast What do you think of this tribe? Awesome! Pretty good. Okay, I guess. Bad. What can I do to improve this tribe? (comment what they are!!) Just one or two things. Maybe four or five things need to be fixed. A lot of things. Everything needs to be changed.